parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Caper Trailers
Teaser Trailer (September - December 2007) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * The screen says "Christmas Eve 1800 Hours" * A periscope pops out of a snowman. It shows Three Little Pigs building a tower of cans, but Sandy knocks it over. Next it shows Tom, Robin, Daphne, and Rex turning on Christmas lights on Rex. Next, it shows Mr. Superawesomeness lying down on the ground of his habitat, sad. After that, it shows emperor and elephant with mouse pairs partying, and then returns to Mr. Superawesomeness who sighs sadly. Nick Wilde is operating the periscope, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible is at the center, Shrek is beating down fish, and Po is standing in front of a huge chunk of ice. * Nick: He looks so sad. * Mr. Incredible: Po! I want that tree up to muster. * Po takes two knives and carves a Christmas tree. * Mr. Incredible: Check. Shrek! What's the status on the approved musical selection? * Shrek: Scheduled to begin... now. * The radio is turned on and music plays. * Mr. Incredible: Excellente! Right on track. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * (text: A Christmas Caper) * Narrator: A Christmas Caper. Trailer (December - January 2008) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * The screen says "Christmas Eve 1800 Hours" * A periscope pops out of a snowman. It shows Three Little Pigs building a tower of cans, but Sandy knocks it over. Next it shows Tom, Robin, Daphne, and Rex turning on Christmas lights on Rex. Next, it shows Mr. Superawesomeness lying down on the ground of his habitat, sad. After that, it shows emperor and elephant with mouse pairs partying, and then returns to Mr. Superawesomeness who sighs sadly. Nick Wilde is operating the periscope, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible is at the center, Shrek is beating down fish, and Po is standing in front of a huge chunk of ice. * Nick: He looks so sad. * Mr. Incredible: Po! I want that tree up to muster. * Po takes two knives and carves a Christmas tree. * Mr. Incredible: Check. Shrek! What's the status on the approved musical selection? * Shrek: Scheduled to begin... now. * The radio is turned on and music plays. * Mr. Incredible: Excellente! Right on track. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * Narrator: (A music starts "Pingu Dance", Ginormica opens the plaque and slides out.) Alone...on Christmas. Spring 2008 in December 10...On the street of New York City. * Shrek: Cranberries, check! Eggnog, check! * Mr. Incredible: Give me a head count. * Shrek: (doing calculations on his abacus) We have three heads, sir! * Mr. Incredible: (cuts Ginormica is walking down the sidewalk.) WHERE'S NICK? (He sees a possible present for Mr. Superawesomeness.) * Shrek: I don't know, sir! It appears that she's- (shows the eggnog carton with Nick's face on it) -missing! * Mr. Incredible: Missing? Hoover dam! Wait a minute, there he is! He just went to bed! (removes the blanket to find Roshan) What the? (starts slapping Roshan) What have you done with Nick? Talk kid! * Shrek: (noticing the open fish plaque) Mr. Incredible, over here. * Mr. Incredible: I'll deal with you later. (slaps Roshan one last time) * Shrek: Oh no, he must be out there all by himself. * Mr. Incredible: No! That's the Walrus Credo. It's "never swim alone". Nick's out there all by himself, and we never leave one of our own. * Po and Shrek: Oh, yeah. * Mr. Incredible: Now let's go! * Sarah Ravencroft: What kind of cut-rate junk is this? This lousy workmanship. * Mr. Incredible: Lay down soldier. We're in observation mode. * Sarah Ravencroft: Now this is workmanship. So where's the gosh darn squeaker on this thing? It's gotta have a squeaker. (she squeezes Nick and he farts) Now that's more like it. Hey stupid, I found this one. * Mr. Incredible: Grand Coolee Dam! Nick's been kidnapped! * Sarah Ravencroft: TAXI! * Mr. Incredible: Not on my watch, Blue Hair! Shrek! * The characters, disguised as a snowman, walk up to the attendant. They hand him a tip. * Po: (gets out the stick of dynamite) Kaboom, kaboom, KABOOM! * Mr. Incredible: Po! Enough with the dynamite already! * Po: Awww. * Sarah Ravencroft: Oh you'll make a nice Christmas present for my Mr. Sullivan. Oh, now Mr. Sullivan, until morning to open your present. Who is he? * Mr. Sullivan goes nuts, tearing up an Tom plush toy. As soon as she's done with that, he flies through the air to get to Nick. * Nick: Nice doggie, good doggie don't eat me ahhh! * The characters crash through a window. * Mr. Incredible: Santa Claus has come to town! * Nick: Oh, Monsieur Incroyable! * Narrator: Lights... * Mr. Sullivan yanks down the stocking, sending Nick flying. He gets caught on the Christmas tree. * Ginormica: Help me guys! * Mr. Incredible: Shrek, secure the Nick! * Shrek: I'm on it. * Narrator: ...Camera... * Mr. Sullivan runs into a ribbon held tight by Po and Shrek. He goes flying, hits the Christmas tree and is catapulted into his stocking. Po hops on his head. * Mr. Incredible: High five, low five, down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. (Po drops the anvil) Let's blow this popsicle stand, boys! * Po: Kaboom? * Mr. Incredible: Yes Po, kaboom. * Narrator: ...Action! * The door is blown up, and falls down. The characters slide out. * Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Tom and Jerry (singing): ♪ The Christmas gift in life's a friend ♪ * Mr. Incredible: It's not too late, Ginormica. I've got a new plan to figure... * Mr. Superawesomeness: You guys! Seriously, this is the Christmas I've ever had! * Narrator: Get ready for A Christmas Caper. * (Jazz music finishes) * (text: Coming Soon) * Narrator: Coming soon. Clips Clip 1: Character Habitat * Nick: He looks so sad. * Mr. Incredible: Po! I want that tree up to muster. * Po takes two knives and carves a Christmas tree. * Mr. Incredible: Check. Shrek! What's the status on the approved musical selection? * Shrek: Scheduled to begin... now. * The radio is turned on and music plays. * Mr. Incredible: Excellente! Right on track. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * Mr. Incredible: Making pudding at 1900 hours, yule log to commence on my mark. Engage! * Shrek presses a button on a remote and the TV turns on showing a log burning. * Shrek: Yule log engage. * Mr. Incredible: Checkamundo! * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * Mr. Incredible: (Po is seen outside swimming) * Eggnog at 2100 hours, writing our names in the snow at 2105. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * Mr. Incredible: What is it, Nick? * Nick: Mr. Superawesomeness is alone on this holiday and he seems so sad. * Could we bring him a present to cheer him up? * Mr. Incredible: Shrek. * Shrek: (making calculations on his abacus) Negative, Mr. Incredible. (shows four moving fish wrapped up) * We have four presents and there are four of us. * Nick: We can go and get him something. * Mr. Incredible: Sorry, Nick, no can do. * Nick: But no one should be sad and alone on Christmas. * Mr. Incredible: Exactly. So throw those troubles away and be merry, pronto. * Nick: But, Monsieur Incroyabl... * Mr. Incredible: That's an order, sir. All right boys, stand by for eggnog. * Shrek: (pounding the fish with a mallet) Aye aye, Mr. Incredible. * Po: EGGNOOOOG!! Eggnog, eggnog, eggnog, eggnog! * Mr. Incredible: Nick? * Nick: I'll pass, thank you. * Nick sad happy walks off, then gets an idea. He gets some money out of his Daphne piggy bank and sneaks to the fish plaque while Bob and Shrek see how much eggnog Po can chug at once. * Mr. Incredible and Shrek: Go, go, go, go, go, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug! * Mr. Incredible: Hold on, Po! That guy can really hold his nog. * Ginormica opens the plaque and slides out. Clip 2: Sarah Ravencroft's Apartment * Sarah Ravencroft: Why does Christmas have to be every year? There we go. Oh you'll make a nice Christmas present for my Mr. Sullivan. Oh, now Mr. Sullivan, you'll have to wait until morning to open your present, yes you do. Who is mommy's big boy, who is he? * Mr. Sullivan goes nuts, tearing up an Tom plush toy. As soon as he's done with that, he flies through the air to get to Nick. * Nick: Nice doggie, good doggie. Down good boy, down, down, don't eat me, don't eat me ahhh! * The characters crash through a window. * Mr. Incredible: Santa Claus has come to town! * Nick: Oh, Monsieur Incroyable! * Mr. Sullivan yanks down the stocking, sending Nick flying. He gets caught on the Christmas tree. * Nick: Help me guys! * Mr. Incredible: Shrek, secure the Nick! * Shrek: I'm on it. * Mr. Incredible: Roger pick, canine 2 o' clock! * Shrek: I'm going to need some cover fire. * Mr. Incredible: Po! * Po steps on a candy bowl and swallows the candy. * Mr. Incredible uses Po like a gun, shooting out candy at Mr. Sullivan. * Mr. Incredible: Shrek, status! * Shrek: Almost there, Mr. Incredible. * The peppermint gun runs out of ammo. Mr. Sullivan runs back toward Mr. Incredible and Po, who throw themselves on the tree. Mr. Sullivan grabs the lights to try to pull the tree down. * Mr. Incredible: Let him have it, Po. (throws ornaments at Mr. Sullivan) * Mr. Sullivan lets go of the lights, sending Nick flying into the kitchen. She walks out with a cooked chicken on his head. Category:Trailers Category:Clips Category:Transcripts Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment